


I Was A Jackass.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Ian, dirty talking, hello this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: do any of my one-shots ever have plots?This is smut as always because I love the thought of Ian and Mickey fucking ok.





	I Was A Jackass.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

"You fucking serious?" Mickey asked, "You went and bought a car without talking to me?"

"With my money, Mickey. Something we can both benefit from." Ian told him finishing the rest of his beer.

"I'm going to have to use my own money to pay some of the payments for a car I had no idea about. What the fuck, Gallagher?" 

"Jesus, is it that big a deal? We have been talking about getting a car so I went and bought a car." 

Mickey ran his hand down his face and just stared at Ian for a few minutes before turning away and throwing his hands up as if in surrender, "What the fuck ever. It's your car so you can make all the payments."

"It's our car, Mickey but I'll still make all the payments."

"What about our bills, huh? Groceries? Making sure there is a fucking roof over our head. I can walk to work and you usually had people picking you up. What was so wrong with that?"

"Because I'm tired of not having my own vehicle, Mickey."

"Well congratulations asshole, you have one." 

Ian grabbed Mickeys' wrist before he could walk out of the room and spun him around, "What are you really mad about?"

"The fucking car you shithead! You didn't discuss it with me."

"I didn't know my money had to be discussed with you."

"Okay gingershit, let me lay a few things out for you. We live together. Most of our money goes towards food, bills and whatnot. We talk all that shit out. We make sure we get food we both can enjoy having in the house. We talk about how we're paying the bills and what bills we need to focus on more. We talked about what apartment we want and we split the fucking rent. We always discuss money, Ian. But apparently, we can't do that now. If you want to fucking spend money on something we didn't exactly need so fucking be it." 

And with that, Mickey walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.  
Ian just stood there in complete shock. He should have run after him but he knew better. When Mickey got in a mood he needed to be alone. Most of the time alone meant going down to the Alibi while drinking and complaining about Ian to Kevin and Veronica.

Ian sighed. He walked over to the window and looked down where their new car sat. He didn't understand completely why Mickey was so mad. He would always make sure they were taken care of. He would always do what he had to for their future. A car was a necessity and clearly Mickey was more upset about the money. Money had always been an issue for Mickey and though they both had jobs and was bringing in more than enough, Mickey still liked having things planned out.

"Shit." Ian whispered, "Fuck." 

He grabbed the keys and walked out of the apartment locking the door behind him. 

 

The Alibi wasn't too packed that afternoon which made it easy for Ian to spot Mickey in the corner booth with his back towards Ian. He was about to take a step but Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"He's in a bad mood today." Kevin warned, "He just rambled on and on about not being good enough at anything and not being able to provide you with what you deserve."

"What? That's bullshit." Ian gasped.

"That's what I told him. Good luck getting him to listen. Want a beer?"

Ian nodded, "I'm going to need it."

He walked over to the bar and Kevin grabbed him a beer and handed it to him. Ian thanked him before walking over and sitting down in front of Mickey.

Mickey scoffed, "The fuck you doing? Did you drive here?"

"Mickey, will you lose your attitude for five minutes and let me talk to you?"

"Sure, whatever."

Ian reached across the table and put his hand over Mickey's. Mickey didn't move his hand surprisingly. He liked Ian's touch, sue him. He was mad at Ian didn't mean he stopped loving him.

"You're perfect you know? You're good with people believe it or not. You had the Rub-N-Tug forever and made so much money from it. After that closed down you continued to work here at the Alibi which helped you stay on your feet until you found a better job. Now you're the manager of the biggest store in the South Side and believe it or not, you enjoy it. You have control which is something you're meant to have. You have made my life better you know? Especially since we moved in together. You have helped profoundly with the bills and all the food. I don't want anything else in this world besides you and me okay? Don't ever feel like you're not good enough because you're beyond enough. You're perfect."

"Jesus, Gallagher. Way to make a man want to cry."

Ian chuckled, "I'm just being honest with you."

He squeezed Mickey's hand.

"I'm just fucking pissed at myself, I guess. You go out and buy us a car and I can't go out and buy you jack shit at the moment."

"I don't want you to buy me anything, Mickey. I'm happy with our life right now as it is. Okay? Do you trust me?"

"Course I trust you, Ian."

"Then lets go back home. I'll let you drive." 

"Can I speed?"

Ian laughed, "Sure, just don't get us killed." 

 

He got them a ticket.

 

"We have to pay two hundred bucks because you decided to run a redlight going five miles over the speed limit." Ian sighed, tossing the apartment keys onto their counter.

Mickey just laughed, "Ah well, he can kiss my ass." 

"How about I do that instead?" Ian asked, grabbing the front of Mickeys' shirt.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "Tryna get on me, Gallagher?" 

"Not trying. I will."

"Presumptuous fucker aren't you?"

Ian smiled at him and pulled him right up against him, "That a problem?"

"Not at all." Mickey replied.

He grabbed Ian by the front of his shirt and pulled him down so he could kiss him.

"Get your clothes off." Ian panted, reaching for the bottom of Mickey's shirt.

Mickey pulled back and kicked his shoes off not caring where they landed as Ian did the same. They tugged their shirts off over their heads and threw them to the floor. 

"To the bedroom." Ian ordered, smacking Mickeys' ass.

Once they got to the bedroom, their lips collided again. Hands were roaming over the visible skin. Mickey ran his hands down Ian's chest until he reached the top of his jeans.

"Off, now." Mickey demanded, "Get them off." 

Ian laughed against his lips but pulled back so he could unbutton his pants and push them down his legs.

"Briefs too, bitch."

Ian rolled his eyes but did as Mickey said. He was stunned to see that Mickey had already tossed the rest of his clothes to the floor.

"Horny are we?" Ian teased.

"Are you complaining?" Mickey asked, cocking an eyebrow as if he was challenging Ian.

"Far from it."

Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed, "Then you won't be complaining for what I'm about to do. Get back up against the pillows." 

Mickey pushed himself back up against the pillows as Ian instructed and spread his legs in invitation. Ian licked his lips before crawling up onto the bed. He fit between Mickeys' legs like a puzzle and he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else, ever. It was Mickey yesterday, today, for the rest of his life.

He kissed Mickey before pulling back and laughing at Mickeys' playfully annoyed face, "You'll be fine, Mickey, trust me."

"Well get to doing something, bitch." 

Ian rolled his eyes and moved down his body. He pressed his lips to Mickeys' collarbone and drug his tongue down his chest. He pushed himself back as he continued to move down. His lips stopped right above Mickey's aching dick.

"Don't be a tease, fuck face." Mickey groaned, pleasure shooting towards his dick. Just having Ian's lips on him was enough to have Mickey's body on overdrive.

"I think I will." Ian whispered, running his tongue right around Mickey's belly button.

"Ugh, Ian." Mickey moaned. He was about to knee Ian the fucking forehead.

Once again, Ian rolled his eyes. He was used to Mickey being bossy and impatient in bed but it still blew his mind that the south side trash he fell in love with was actually a whimpering, desperate mess in the bedroom.

But he gave in to what Mickey wanted, wrapping his lips around the tip of Mickeys dick and going down as far as he could. 

"Fuck, yes." Mickey sighed, closing his eyes.

He grabbed onto their messy sheets and prepared himself for the pleasure he knew Ian was about to give to him.

Ian closed his eyes and just focused on sucking Mickey off as he always did. He used his tongue most of the time because Mickey fucking loved it. He pulled off and circled his tongue slowly around the tip causing Mickey's thighs to shake.

"Jesus." Mickey panted, "Such a talented mouth."

Ian grinned before taking him fully back into his mouth. He went down until his nose was being tickled by the small trim of hair that surrounded Mickeys' dick. Mickey rarely let his pubes grow out. He loved being shaved but Ian didn't care either way. He was just obsessed with everything about Mickey whether he was smooth or covered in hair.

Ian pulled off only to drag his tongue down the bottom of Mickeys' dick. He moved down further and sucked Mickeys' balls into his mouth. Mickey cried out and tangled his hands into the sheets. He tried not to touch Ian's head because he loved not having any control. He loved losing control and Ian loved watching him lose it.

"Feel good, Mickey?" Ian asked, voice low.

"No shit! Keep going." Mickey ordered, about to slap Ian upside the head.

Ian chuckled and ran his tongue over his balls for a few minutes just enjoying the way Mickeys legs seemed to be tightening around his head, "You're going to have to spread your legs, Mickey if you're ready for my tongue."

His legs spread so fast that Ian got whiplash just watching. But it was hot. Mickey was always a mess for Ian's tongue. It was his fucking favorite. He loved being fucked by Ian, he'd die to fuck Ian every day and all day, but he loved when Ian ate him out. The pleasure was beyond incredible.

Ian ran both hands up the inside of Mickeys thighs feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin, "So responsive to every little touch."

"Shut up!" Mickey snapped, but it sounded more like a squeak.

Ian laughed and pressed a kiss to the inside of the thighs he loved so much, "Okay, I'll shut up, Mickey. But that means you'll have to shut up too."

"Fucking make me bi-oh shit!"

Ian shut him up by running his tongue from Mickey's balls down below where Mickey craved him.

"That's better." Ian whispered, touching him with his tongue again.

"Fucking hell." Mickey moaned, back arching off the bed, "Feels so good."

Ian was completely devouring Mickey at the moment. He was using his spit as lube and would use his tongue to push it slowly inside the other boy. Ian loved feeling Mickey around his tongue because he could feel every shiver, every groan that radiated through Mickeys' body.

He used his thumbs to spread Mickey open a little more and pushed his tongue further in.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled, a hand going up to slam against the wall.

Ians' eyes twinkled as he watched from down between Mickey's legs. The dark-haired boy had his eyes closed, fingers clenched in the sheets. It was as if Ian could see the orgasm building up in his body. But maybe that was because he knew Mickey better than Mickey knew himself. He knew what Mickey loved, knew what would make his body react and how his body would react.

He continued to fuck Mickey with his tongue, hands holding Mickeys' ass up off the bed. His nails were digging into the soft flesh of Mickeys ass and he continued to softly massage them as he ate out his boyfriend.

"Taste so good, Mickey." Ian whispered, "Fucking throbbing for you."

Mickey used his legs to gently push him away, "Get your fucking cock in my mouth then." 

Ian groaned at how desperate Mickey sounded. He got off the bed and stood up as Mickey got up and threw his legs over the bed. He slid off the bed and ran his hands up and down Ian's thighs. He looked up at Ian who was already staring down at him, eyes twinkling.

"Love you, asshole." Mickey spoke, wrapping his lips around Ian's cock.

Ian groaned and placed a hand on the back of Mickeys' head, but he didn't try pushing Mickey. He just loved feeling his head move up and down. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back as Mickey continued to move.

Mickey wrapped a hand around the bottom half of Ian's cock and began moving it slowly as his mouth worked the top half.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned, other hand curled up into a fist.

Mickeys' cock was hard and throbbing. He could feel it leaking against his own stomach. But he didn't care. He loved sucking Ian off, loved every quiver and love every drop of pre-cum that fell onto his tongue.

Mickey pulled off and ran his tongue along the bottom of Ian's cock before wrapping his lips just around the tip. He used his tongue to trace the slit sending shivers through Ian's thighs. 

"Jesus," Ian panted, "Mickey you're incredible."

"You're just saying that because I'm sucking your cock." Mickey teased, still moving his hand around the bottom half.

"Shut up, you know that's not true."

Mickey let out a soft laugh before taking him back into his mouth. He began bobbing his head as fast as he could. He definitely didn't want Ian to cum yet but he enjoyed the way the red heads legs shook and how he was now tugging on his hair.

"Get off." Ian warned, "Get on your back."

Mickey kissed his thighs and made his way up by kissing the bottom of his stomach then all the way up until he reached Ian's lips. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him against him tight.

"I want to ride you." Mickey whispered, "Want to feel you deep inside of me, Gallagher."

Ian groaned, "Fuck, that's more than alright."

He moved away from Mickey only to get onto the bed. He piled up two pillows then set up against them. He planted his feet flat on the bed but spread his legs so Mickey could crawl up over him. For a few moments they just kissed and ran their hands over each other. 

"Going to ride you so good, Ian." Mickey whispered.

"Want me to open you up first?" Ian asked.

Mickey smirked and shook his head, "Want to feel you all the way. Want it to burn." 

And with that, Mickey sat up so he could reach behind him and grab Ian's cock. He moved back down until the tip was pressing against his ass. Ians' nails were digging into Mickeys hips as the dark-haired boy slowly began pushing down on him.

"Shit." Ian panted, holding on to Mickey.

Mickeys' eyes were closed, lips open as an unsteady breathing began leaving his mouth. He continued to slowly move down as Ians' cock began stretching him out further as he moves. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Mickey panted, "Fuck."

He wouldn't be able to get Ian all the way in him but it was a little more than halfway.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys' back and cupped his ass, "You move when you're ready."

Mickey placed his hands on Ian's shoulders and slowly began moving up and down. Mickey couldn't breathe. Mickey could feel Ian deep in his stomach, could feel him pressing slowly, almost lightly against his prostate. 

"You feel so good, Mickey, shit."

Ian closed his eyes and groaned and threw his head back against the headboard. Mickey leaned down and began sucking on the skin of Ian's neck causing Ian to wrap his arms around Mickey as he began picking up his pace.

Mickey let his head drop back as he was now moving faster. He pressed down hard on Ian and groaned each time it pressed his prostate, "Fuck, Ian, fuck." 

Ian could clearly see Mickeys' cock leaking. But he didn't want to touch it. He was going to make Mickey cum just from his cock.

"Mickey?" Ian asked, voice strained.

"Yeah?" Mickey replied, voice breathless.

Ian didn't answer. Instead he flipped them over so Mickey was on his back. Mickeys legs were tight around him and Ian wasted no time slamming into the other boy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey groaned, digging his nails into Ians' shoulders.

Ian groaned into the crook of Mickeys neck, biting down on his shoulder every few minutes due to pleasure. His balls were hitting the back of Mickeys' ass and apart from the small noises they were letting out, it was the only sound in the room.

"I fucking love you." Ian moaned, hands pressing into the mattress, "So much." 

Mickey gasped as Ian's dick slammed right into his prostate. His body spazzed out as the pleasure ran through his body.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey whimpered, "So close." 

Ian kissed him and drank in his moans. 

"Cum for me." Ian groaned, pressing right against his prostate. He held his hips so his cock was putting constant pressure on Mickeys' prostate.

Mickey was completely spazzing as his orgasm hit him. Ians' name got caught in his throat as he let out a loud moan. His legs tightened around Ian as his orgasm shot through. He came what seemed like forever all over himself. The sight was enough to have Ians' cock hardening even more, he didn't know that was possible. But he continued to fuck into Mickey who was almost crying at being too   
sensitive.

"Fuck!" Ian shouted, kissing Mickey as his orgasm caught up to him. His body shook as he came inside of Mickey, who sighed happily at the feeling.

They continued to kiss as Ian's cock softened inside of Mickey. Ian pulled back and smiled at him before slowly pulling out of Mickey. Mickey groaned at the feeling of suddenly being empty. Ian rolled off of Mickey on to his back and stared up at the ceiling.

The two just stared at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath. They were a mess right now and their sheets and blankets had to be washed, but they couldn't care too much right now.

"Ian?"

Ian turned his head to look at Mickey who was already looking at him.

"Yeah, Mickey?"

"I'm sorry. I was acting like a complete jackass."

Ian smiled softly and rolled over closer to Mickey. He snuggled up against him and wrapped his arm around him, "I understand, there is no need to apologize. But I hope you know that you don't need to go out and buy me anything. You provide for me always. You make me love everyday because I get to start it waking up next to you." 

Mickey lifted up his arm and kissed the top of his hand, "You fucking sap."

Ian laughed into his neck sending shivers through his body, "I love you, Mickey."

"I love you too, Ginger. When we get enough energy we're going to go break in the car."

"Done deal." Ian agreed.

 

The two continued to talk for a few moments before their eyes started drooping. They slept for a couple hours, woke up to take their bed sheets and blankets to the washer, then headed out to the car. They did indeed break in their car right in the parking lot.


End file.
